Moments in Between
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: It's the moment in between what you hear about or see that are special. This is a series of one shots and drabbles based on that theory. Will consist of multiple slash and femslash couples and triads.
1. Quiet Moment

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection Club, Around the World, Herbology Hangout, Mythology Club, and Women's History on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Karolina Dean's prompts of Character: Lavender Brown, word: sunlight, dialogue "I adore you.", and Trait of peppy. For Around the World I wrote for Bastets emotion prompt of enamored. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Lavender/Parvati/Hermione, and the trope of Everyone is gay. For Mythology Club I wrote for the character of Parvati Patil. For Women's History I wrote for Nymphadora Tonks prompt of Write about someone with a firey personality. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Moments in Between.**

The sunlight shone down on Lavender Brown as she lay down staring into the branches of the tree quite content with her life. She had everything she could ever need in life. She had two of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts on either side of her. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. And in her opinion nothing could go wrong.

"Blimey, Harry, they're out here again," she heard Ron groan as he and Harry approached the peaceful bit of property that Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione had claimed as their own. "Why are they always out here?"

"I don't know, Ron," Harry stated trying to head off the usual argument. "Why don't we just go to the Quidditch Pitch? We could practice for the upcoming game against Slytherin."

Lavender laughed at this. Who did Harry think he was kidding with suggesting a practice session? She knew enough to know that Harry Potter could be found at the Quidditch with any number of other members of the male population. The Quidditch Pitch was a place he shared with Oliver Wood to hook up.

"I didn't know you and Ron were more than friends," Lavender fake gasped in shock. "Did either of you girls know that?" She turned to look between Parvati and Hermione.

Hermione giggled. "I had my suspicions about that," she stated.

"Me too," Parvati giggled as she leaned closer to Lavender. "Although I think the Quidditch Pitch is taken at the moment. Or I at least that's what I heard from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."

"Yeah," Lavender stated in a peppy voice. "I heard Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley were headed down that a couple of minutes ago. Might want to find someplace else to go, Potter. Bye, now!" She waved a bit.

"Can't we share this space?" Ron asked. This what usually started the most argument whenever he and Lavender met up. At one point they'd had a relationship. That was before Lavender decided she liked kissing Parvati better than she did Ron. It didn't really bother Ron which was something he never really understood. But as the red haired boy stood staring down at the three girls in front of him his confusion grew to anger. He never thought anyone would be able to take Hermione away from him and Harry. But this right here proved him wrong on so many levels.

"No," Lavender snorted motioning for the boys to leave. "This our space and we don't plan on sharing. Now do we girls?"

"No," Parvati shook her head.

Hermione shocked everyone by not even hesitating to answer. "I'm sorry, Ron, Harry," she stated, "but we found this place first. First come first serve."

"I'm sorry you see it that way, Hermione," Harry said shaking his head as he lead Ron off to find some place to do whatever they intended to do. He never thought he'd see the day Hermione betrayed them like that. It felt wrong.

Lavender's smirk grew even bigger as she pulled Hermione against her other shoulder. "Did I ever tell you I adore you, Hermione Granger?" she asked. "Because I do. I adore you."

The girls leaned back enjoying the peace and quiet that they had been left with. It looked like it was going to be a very beautiful day for them. And the great think was the day was still young.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Moments in Between.**


	2. Omega Problems

**Hey everyone. This chapter of Moments in Between was brought to you by Alphabetti Spaghetti, The Insane Prompt Challenge, and Pop Figure Collection Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Alphabetti Spaghetti I wrote for the first letter of Regulus which is R and I chose the prompt of Ron Weasley. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for Prompt number 806. Trope, Omegaverse. For Pop Figure Collection Club I wrote for Matt Murdock prompt of glasses which was the character of Harry Potter. Warning for numerous mentions of sex and fade to black sex. I hope you enjoyed Omega Problems. **

There was only one thing on the tall muscular red haired boy's mind at the moment and it wasn't the thing it should be. Something had changed suddenly overnight and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. But he was very much aware of it's existence when he looked over and felt a twitch in his pants as he watch Harry change into his clothes for the day.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry had asked noticing his odd behavior.

He'd told Harry he was alright and shuffled off to the bathroom trying to be inconspicuous about what was going on. Because how do you explain to your best mate than you want to shag him into the mattress. On the way to the bathroom he'd scolded himself for even thinking the thought. Harry was his best friend and that was it.

On his way back to dormitory he could hear slight moans coming from one of the stalls and a sense of jealousy came over him. So far he had only had one relationship and that had been Lavender Brown. Although you really couldn't consider it a relationship seeing as she was with both Parvati and Hermione during their relationship.

"Where's Harry, Dean?" Ron asked as he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his clothes for the day. "I need to talk to him about something really important."

Dean looked up from the book he'd been reading. "He and Seamus went to discuss something in the boys bathroom," he told Ron as though he should know this. "I'm surprised you didn't see them."

"Oh," Ron sighed as he remembered the moaning coming from the bathroom stall. He knew very well that Harry would let anyone shag him but it hurt that he hadn't yet thought asking his best mate. "Tell Harry when he gets back that I want him to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch." He knew that Harry usually used this place as place to hook up with other boys.

A half hour later Harry returned to the room feeling a bit better than he had when he left. Seamus Finnigan had given even Draco a run for his money. Thinking of Draco made him feel bad about what he had just done but it couldn't really be helped. He'd woken up with that hungry need to be filled and knowing he couldn't very well sneak into the Slytherin common room he had asked one of his friends to help him.

"Have you seen Ron, Dean?" Harry asked the dark skinned boy wondering why he was being thrown such a dirty look. "I..."

"He said to tell you to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch," Dean snapped. "And I'd thank you very much to find someone who doesn't have a boyfriend to help you with your problem next time."

"Sorry, Harry," Seamus piped up. "Dean asked I couldn't just not tell him."

"It's alright, Seamus. You helped a lot." He walked out of the door to Dean yelling after him about keeping his hands off what wasn't his. Technically he hadn't put his hands on Seamus at all. Seamus had put his hands on him but he wasn't about to stand around having an argument about it.

Harry was practically skipping as he went on his way to the Quidditch Pitch. He wondered why Ron wanted to meet him down here away from everyone. It seemed a bit odd to Harry they usually talked about everything in the Great Hall. A smile spread across his face when caught sight of the tall red haired boy as stood in the doorway to the changing room.

"Ron," Harry called out a bit of disappointment rising as Ron disappeared into the room beyond. Run towards the door her entered the room to feel his back hit the wall behind him. "Ro..." was all he got out before Ron's mouth was on his. A muffled moan came from his mouth as he tried to struggle out of Ron's grip.

Pulling away Ron smirked at Harry. "I think you and I need to have a chat," Ron said kissing down Harry's jawline to spot along his collarbone. He could smell the scent of Draco Malfoy coming off Harry feeling his heart crash to his stomach. He wanted to be the one to get Harry. "Fancy a shag, mate?"

Harry hated to admit it but he did feel like. He wanted it so bad. Nodding eagerly he placed his lips on Ron's allowing Ron to deepen the kiss. A finger hooked through one of his belt loops and Harry felt himself being pulled towards a shower stall.

##########################################################################################

As Draco neared the changing rooms at the Quidditch Pitch he heard the sounds of another couple in the room already. More than likely mating. He hoped they finished before Harry showed up because he didn't plan on giving up the room after they got in.

"Blimey, Ron," Harry's voice cried out, "that bloody well hurt."

"Sorry, mate," Ron's voice sounded close to the door. The door opened and Ron left the open mouthed Draco standing there staring between the doorway leading his Harry and the departing Ron. Walking in he was sure of one thing he and Harry would be here for a while.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Moments in Between Omega Problems. **


	3. A Kiss Between Friends (Or is it More)

**Hey everyone. This chapter of Moments in Between was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for prompt number 305. James/Sirius. I hope you all enjoy A Kiss Between Friends (Or is it More).**

"To start you should put your arm around the person's shoulder," Sirius explained as he began his lesson on how to go for a first kiss. He draped his arm gently over James's shoulder like it was a piece of lace not a part of his body.

"Okay," James said confident in his ability to get at least that part of the deed right. "And then?"

"Then you stare into the person's eyes like they are the only thing that is holding you to this earth. After that it's pretty easy. You lean forward and gently press your lips to theirs. Like so."

Sirius leaned towards James gently pressing his lips against James hands gently cupping the back of James's head.

"That is how I would go in for a first kiss. You think you got it, Prongsie?"

"I think so," James gulped nervously.

"Want to try it on me and see if you're ready?"

James nodded.

"Okay," Sirius said nodding.

James gently draped his arm over Sirius's shoulder turning to stare intently into the other boy's intense grey eyes. Leaning forward he closed his eyes pressing his lips gently against Sirius's.

Sirius smirked into the kiss as he deepened it filling it with a passion for his best friend that neither boy knew he'd had. Pushing James back onto the couch Sirius climbed over top of him. Pulling back for air he watched James's wide hazel eyes stare up at him. "There are other things I can teach you too," he told the wide eyed boy underneath him. "If you're willing to let me."

James Potter doesn't know why he does it but he finds himself nodding his consent. He felt something when Sirius had kissed him the first time and it deepened when Sirius had deepened the second. He wanted to see how far this went.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Kiss Between Friends (Or is it More).**


	4. Secret Lovers

**Hey everyone. This new chapter of Moments in Between was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote prompt number 279. Pairing Oliver/Marcus. Warning for fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoy Secret Lovers.**

Oliver Wood had found the note shoved in his locker after Quidditch practice. It had been slipped between the openings in the door and there was no sign of who'd been in there besides the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He knew the person who left it wasn't on of his own team. They'd been on the field with him at moment the note was left.

"You coming, Oliver?" Fred asked as leaned back into the room.

"I'll be there in a minute," he told the red haired boy trying to think of who would leave a note like this for him here. The words that had been written still formed in front of his eyes even though he wasn't looking at them.

**Hey sexy,**

**Meet me here tomorrow at 8 for a fun time.**

**Your secret admirer**

A sigh left his lips as he dressed and gathered his soiled Quidditch robes to get them washed. It would nag at his mind until he figured out who had left the note.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room he found Percy sitting in front of the fire reading a book with content look on his face. He wondered dimly if it was Percy who had left the note for him to find. The wording didn't sound like Percy at all. Plus Percy was pretending to be straight to make his parents happy. He was more than likely with Penelope Clearwater at the moment. But he figured he might as well ask. Just in case it was Percy who had left the note.

"Percy," Oliver called over to the handsome red haired man, "I was wondering if you were anywhere near the Quidditch Pitch earlier today?" He pressed his fingers along the fold in the note.

"No," Percy told him. "Penny and I were having lunch near the lake. She was telling me about her really good friend Audrey. They seem to have a very close friendship." A musing look came across Percy's face. "They like to eat out a lot when they are home. They must have a lot of money to be able to afford that much food."

Oliver started to laugh at Percy's misunderstanding of what Penelope was telling him about herself and Audrey. But he didn't think it was his place to correct Percy. "You're sure though?"

Percy nodded. "Why?"

"Someone left this note for me in locker during Quidditch practice."

"And it wasn't one of the other team members?"

"No. They were all with me on the field at the moment."

"You don't think it was one of the Slytherin team trying to get into your head?"

It hadn't occurred to Oliver that it could be someone trying to maliciously get in his head. That opened up a much large form of Pandora's box. Because it very well could be the case.

"You don't think it was Marcus Flint?" Percy asked musingly. "You know how he likes to try and get in your head. Anything to make sure that you lose the up coming match."

"Why would Flint leave this in order to get in my head?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But why does Marcus Flint do anything he does, Oliver?"

#########################################################################################

The next day seemed to drag by as slow as molasses. Oliver's mind was clouded with thoughts of who had left the note for him. He needed to find out before it drove him crazy. But as the hour of the meeting drew closer he found himself walking towards the Quidditch Pitch eagerly. He walked past Percy's fake girlfriend Penny and her friend Audrey. He could swear he saw Penny's hand slip up the Audrey's skirt and soft moans followed him towards the pitch and his own fate.

"Hello," he called knowing he was a few minutes early for the meeting, "is anyone here?"

Not expecting an answer he was about to turn around and leave the changing room. When a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the voice of someone he wasn't expecting.

"You're early," Marcus Flint's voice called out to him teasingly.

"So are you," Oliver threw back with a raised eyebrow. He folded his arms over his chest standing across from Marcus.

"Come over here."

"I'm good over here. Thank you."

Marcus stomped over and stopped right in front of Oliver. Standing a little to close for Oliver's comfort. After all everyone knew that Oliver had huge crush on Percy Weasley. A smirk crossed Marcus's face as he smashed his lips against Oliver's harshly his hand going down and cupping Oliver through his pants.

Oliver pulled away from Marcus feeling a strange sense that this felt right. He looked around to make sure that no one was going to walk in on them.

"We don't have to tell anyone about this," Marcus stated. "It could be our little secret, sexy." With a flick of his wrist Marcus closed the door to the changing room pulling Oliver closer to him. "Hold on tight. It's going to be a wild ride." Marcus crashed his lips to Oliver's as he pulled the sandy haired boy against his own locker.

**I hope you all enjoyed Secret Lovers. I might flesh out the smut part later on in my new fic containing M rated stuff called A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More).**


End file.
